Love at last sight
by diehart14
Summary: She hate him the first time they talked. He loves her for as long as he can remember. She always search for love in the wrong guy. He always see her and no one else. Full summary inside. Please read.
1. Sakura

**Summary: She hate him the first time they talked. He loves her for as long as he can remember. She always search for love in the wrong guy. He always see her and no one else. Will Sakura realize that the person she's always been looking for is right in front of her? Will Syaoran finally make a move to make Sakura his? or will every thing be too late?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Sakura<p>

My name is Sakura. 17 years old. And a junior in Tomeoda High. Looking back for the past years, I can really say that school is my kingdom. I'm popular, smart, athletic and not to mention beautiful. No one can beat me.

Everyone wanted to be my friend and I like all their attention. I want to be treated as someone special. I'm born and raised to be different than anyone else. I'm contented with my life. You can think of me as a selfish brat and I won't care. I don't care what people will think about me, it's my life, that's all that matters.

Even though I have this kind of personality I'm still a person who sometimes wanted to be alone. They all use me to be popular and I hate it. I'm not some instrument they can use and if they got what they wanted, throw me away like I've never been part of their lives. But if they can use me, I can use them too. After all, nothing's fair in this world.

I have one real best friend at school. She don't like attention so I can be my true self to her. Don't get me wrong all of them is like a friend to me, I still have a heart but it's hard to trust them that easily, knowing that the only reason they got closed to me is because of my popularity.I don't like to interact with guys, not that I'm bad at it, I just hate rumors, and I don't want to be rumored dating someone.

Today is the first day of school and I'm so excited. I lived in Tomoeda, where all my family lives. I can say that I'm really happy with my life. There are some limitations of my happiness though.

There's another family who lives in my house or should I say with "our" house. They're the Li family. They're the closest family to our family, from who knows when and we're not related in any way so I find it weird. They have a son who's the same age as mine, you can all call him my childhood friend, but we don't really get along. Sure we talk and we had a lot in common, but too much years of rivalry can't change.

He's name is Syaoran Li. He's perfect in every aspect. He's smart, talented, handsome, and athletic. He's everything you wanted in a man. In other words: an alien. Although I can also do the things he can do, for some reason, he's always better than me. If no one can beat me, he can. He's the very reason of all my miseries. I hate him so much. He's the only one who humiliated me like that. The only one who can beat me at anything as if it's a very natural thing to do. And most especially he's the only one who never treats me in some special way. I hate him for that.

And starting today, he will study at my school, the one and only place where no one can beat me. Just like that my kingdom is ruined. The only advantage of that is I don't have to ride the school bus anymore but the disadvantage is I need to go to and from school with him.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? it's my first time writing a story. pls tell me what you think. Review! :)<p> 


	2. Rival

Hey guys. It's another chapter. hope you'll like it. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: rival<p>

It was supposed to be a great day right? Right? Right? Any one answer me!

"_yeah" a voice inside my head said._

Arggh! I must be really crazy to talk to my self. But a person is entitled to a moment of craziness when the one and only person you hate the most in this world is walking beside you to go to school and worst of all attending the school you treasured the most.

What if he spread his nasty virus in my kingdom? I'm supposed to protect them from this…this monster disguising his self as a walking human body.

Speaking of a virus, the guy who is freakishly tall with messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes beside me is grinning like a maniac. I tell you, it's creepy. I wanted to walk away but sadly I can't. It's all my parents fault! Can't they see that he's just going to ruin everything I carefully build? Don't they have any conscience at all? Don't they care about their one and only daughter at all?

When he bumped into me for the 3rd time, my very successful silent treatment ended.

I glared at him. "I told you, not to come too close with me. At least have a 1 meter distance."

"Fine, But if it wasn't for me, you won't be able to commute. So you need to bear with it." He teased. His scary amber eyes flashing with mischief.

See? Why don't every one believed me when I told them that he's some alien from mars who landed here in our precious planet earth, disguising his self as a human to plan the abduction of our very precious planet?

"_Because you sound crazy?" that annoying voice in my head said again._

Oh god! What is becoming of this world? Even my own conscience is against me.

I glare at him more "I really, really hate you."

"I know." And he grinned. Can you all believe that? He actually had the guts to grin at me when I'm shaking with anger!

"Look, I know that we've known each other since we're babies, but please don't tell any one about us living together in the same house. And if you don't have anything important to say, don't talk to me. I don't want to be seen with you." I said in a strong and firm voice.

I know I'm being selfish knowing that he's new, and that he's still adjusting in my school, and he doesn't know anyone but I can't stand him. Having him invade my home is bad enough and now his even invading my school. Life is really unfair!

"I'm the one who doesn't want to be seen with you. Don't worry I won't stick with you." he said in an emotionless voice.

Why did I feel guilty all of a sudden? This guy should be fine all by his own. After all, he's a natural jerk.

"I'll go in first." I said. Pretending I didn't hear his last sentence. He'll just turn my own words in his own advantage.

"Your class is next to mine. You just need to follow me. Don't talk to me. And pretend that we're total strangers."

"Okay. Okay. But why are you so worried? It's not like anyone will be really bothered about it. I'm sure no one can even notice you. You can't be famous." He said in that annoying mocking voice of his.

I don't care what he thinks. He's going to be the one who'll look like an idiot later. Not me.

"Yeah, I can't be famous." I said in that emotionless voice he just used on me a while ago.

"I'll go inside now."

It really is hell. Why do I have to put up with him? Why does he even need to transfer schools? And in my school! I can't even stand another minute with him.

But all my stress went away because all my little kittens are waiting for me.

"Hey. Sakura." They all greeted me. This is what you call life.

"How's your summer?" Rika Sasaki asked.

"Why didn't you e-mail me even once?" Chiharu Miharu asked

"Have you seen the latest rubber shoes? I mean, OMG! It's a so must have rubber shoes." Naoko Yanagisawa said

"Hey, time out. I can't answer all your questions at once. Why don't we all catch up inside the classroom?" I asked sweetly. If making my voice small can call being sweet.

"Okay." They all answered. I smiled.

"My summer was fine but slow. I can't actually find something good to do. I mean, it's not that fun without you guys." I said, while smiling.

"I can't e-mail you guys because I attended so many gatherings and I need to settle some things for an alien." I said angrily.

"Huh?" They all asked. Maybe thinking about that alien I'm talking about.

"And yes, I already know about that new rubber shoes. You're right it's a so must have rubber shoes." I said, matching her tone.

"But I still don't have one. My okaa-san said that I need to buy another shoe rack before she would buy me that rubber shoes." I explained.

They all laughed. Chatting like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tomoyo or Mei Lin?" I asked. Mei Lin Rae is one of my closest friends but not as close as Tomoyo Daidoji.

"Yeah, they're in the next room." Rika answered while talking to Chiharu. What I admire about them is that they can talk to someone else while listening to another. That's what the power of rumors can do to you.

"Tnx. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay." They all said

Great! Now I can also see how that alien doing. May be he decided to run away thinking that he's too weird to belong here.

People greeted me when a pass them, even those that I don't know. I just smiled at them, not stopping to talk to them.

I knocked at the door. "Ahmm. I'm sorry Kaho sensei, but can I come in? I'll just talk to my friends."

"Oh. It's you. Sure but make it quick. Class is starting soon." Kaho sensei said.

"Yes. Sensei. Thank you." I smiled.

"Oh. It's Sakura." "Wow. Sakura is here." "Sakura actually came." "Look. Sakura is here." I heard them all say at once. I saw Syaoran raised his eyebrow. He's talking to Eriol Hiiragizawa (did i spell his name correctly?), my ex-boyfriend and then I found Tomoyo talking with them.

"Ohayo. Tomoyo." I greeted cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess and a little paranoid because we're not in the same class."

"Me too." And I am. If there's a company I want, I want it to be Tomoyo and Mei Lin.

"Where's Mei Lin?" I asked.

"She went in China and will come back tomorrow. So she can't attend class today."

"Oh." And then Eriol talks to me.

"Ohayo. Sakura." He greeted me.

"Ohayo." I answered back.

"How's your summer?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but maintain my smile. What a boring question. Can't he think of any other questions to ask me?

"It's fine. But slow." I answered.

He laughed."Me too."

"Yeah." I looked at Tomoyo and she raised her eyebrows. I know what she's thinking. 'Awkward much?'

Let's face it. Eriol became a part of my life no matter what happened between us. But still it's not like before. I felt something for him, some kind of affection but then let's face it. Me + Him = cannot be.

"Oh. Sakura." Tomoyo suddenly said, her delicate eyebrows rising and her intense amethyst eyes shining brightly. There were times when I envied Tomoyo. She's a girl who can give any one a bright smile and a girl who don't have to pretend just to fit in. Compared to her, I feel like I'm nothing.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Don't you know that there's a transfer student here in this class?"

"No. I don't. Who?" I asked cautiously.

"He's the one talking with Eriol." She said cheerfully with that warm bright smile again.

"Really?" I act excited. Why is the conversation going in the wrong direction? As if it isn't worse Eriol heard us too. Yeah. I know I'm so dramatic. But the topic is going to the direction I practically avoid to talk about. Who can actually blame me?

"Oh. Ah. Yeah. I forgot to tell you. He's Syaoran Li, right?" he asked. As if he's not sure that his name is really Syaoran. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered, bored. Then he looks at me with that freaky smirk of his.

"Nice to meet you, are you having fun?" I asked in a forced, soft voice.

"Yeah, I was."

"Was?" I asked, the moment that word left my mouth I knew that I would regret ever opening my mouth.

"You suddenly came that's why I'm not having fun now." He smirked.

I gave him one of my hard core glare that would instantly scare people but as always it doesn't have any effect on him. I sigh in frustration. When he heard me sigh, he smirked again. I can feel my blood rushing at my face because of so much anger. 'Relax, Sakura, relax. He's not worth it. You can't lose your control. That's what he wants to happen in the first place.' I said to my self. I'm actually proud of my self for still not blowing up.

I saw Eriol and Tomoyo looking at us, back and forth. I avoided their eyes. This-annoying-freaky-ugly-jerk-slash-alien is really set on making my life harder. I am so going to kill him later.

"Hey, Tomoyo. Let's eat together later, okay? I promise I won't bring any one with me." What annoyed Tomoyo the most are crowds that is why we're barely together.

"Sure."

I saw Syaoran looking at me with a strange expression that I never saw with him before then he looked away quickly.

I blinked. Did I just imagine that?

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. Review! :)<p> 


	3. bad and good news

Hey guys. Thank you for those who read and reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. But sadly, I have bad news for all of you. Those who like my story, I'm sorry but I'll have to disappoint you. I don't have the heart to continue this story any more. Now, before any of you hate me. I'll tell you all the reason….

This story started because of my long time (ex) boyfriend. You see, like me he also likes to read and write. So I decided to write this story as my 5th anniversary gift to him but some couples will eventually end and I'm sad to say that we're one of them. I still don't know if I'll be able to finish this. May be I will or may be I won't. I'm still struggling to move on and to be used to a life where he doesn't belong. But when the time comes that I'll be able to smile when I think of him, I'll continue this story again. After all, this story would've turned out great. I'm really, really sorry. T_T

But I also have good news. I'll be writing another story. I'll upload it a.s.a.p. I hope that you'll read and like it too. ;)

-diehart

* * *

><p>i'm really sorry.<p> 


End file.
